Baley: Destined to be together Part 1
by abbz552
Summary: Brooke and Haley are out of Tree Hill High, both are divorced, looking for love, and they decide they might can make a relationship work. (full summary to come.. I suck at them)


Baley: Destined to be together Part 1

Chapter 1:

Well Hello There

Brooke Davis was like any other girl in Tree Hill, N.C. She seemed to have everything in her life. There was one thing missing; however, she did not have a relationship. Brooke was a newly divorced woman, and aside from her friend Haley, nobody else really knew what she was going through. She was currently away at UNC for her summer semester studying fashion design; even though she already had a successful business, Clothes over Bro's, booming in Tree Hill. She was trying to focus on her assignment for fashion marketing, when her phone beeped. She smiled seeing the text message she just received. It was from Haley and asked if she wanted to hang out. Brooke quickly sent a reply and went to get ready to see her best friend once again.

Haley was currently sitting in the car with Peyton Sawyer, another one of Brooke's friends and Lucas' wife, and they both had a secret for Brooke this evening. Haley noticed the speed they were going and for once, she did not really care. Peyton was expecting her to flip out, since Haley was not a fan of her driving. When she did not, Peyton was thoroughly stunned. The sooner she saw Brooke, the sooner Haley would be happy. Now that they had arrived at UNC, Haley called Brooke. When she did not answer, she yelled out "Hey Davis, Open up!" while standing outside her dorm room. Opening the door, Brooke encompassed her in a tight hug.

"Hey yourself" she asked quietly. "How's my favorite singer?"

Haley just shrugged the question off and looked around. Brooke noticed something was wrong and decided to take action promptly.

"Tutor girl sit, spill it, and don't lie to me," Brooke quickly stated taking her hand and ignoring the sparks that flew up her arm as she had done so many times before. Haley looked at her as if she was crazy, still using her old high school nickname like that.

FLASHBACK:

It was the start of the Carolina Classic, a huge cheerleading affair that all the teams around the North and South Carolina regions wanted to win, and Brooke was in desperate need of a new cheerleader. It was starting to be a bad day, since not only had somebody stole the Ravens routine, but also one cheerleader got sick and was sent home. Brooke only knew one person call on and that person just happened to be Haley. Brooke went to Haley and asked her would she fill in, to Brooke's astonishment Haley agreed. When Brooke saw Haley, dressed in the uniform her heart almost stopped beating and she quickly went to embrace her.

"Hales, that uniform is perfect on you!" Brooke squealed.

Brooke noticed the way the uniform was hugging her body in all the right places; showing off the cute little curves the petite honey blonde had been hiding. Brooke finally noticed how warm and tingly she was after the hug. This was the first time Brooke noticed she was having feelings for another girl, and this was not any girl it was Haley James, Nathan Scott's wife. Brooke was startled at not only her feelings, but with whom she was starting to have them for. She could have anybody she wanted, but she could not seem to get Haley.

END FLASHBACK

Meanwhile back at Karen's café in Tree Hill:

Lucas Scott, the one most people did not dare have the nerve to call broody, was busy cleaning tables for Haley. Haley was his best friend and right now, she was in the arms of Brooke Davis, Lucas' ex-girlfriend. Lucas did not like the idea of the two girls being alone together, since he knew about Brooke's feelings towards Haley. Brooke came to him after the basketball tournament and confided in him while also asking for his advice. He tried to talk her out of the feelings and when she said she could only have true feelings for Haley; it struck a nerve within him. It was one of the many reasons they decided to end their relationship and yet be able to remain good friends. He was surprised that Haley had not figured it out yet, and he knew he would get an earful when she finally noticed just how hard Brooke had fallen for her. Now Lucas was what most of the Tree Hill guys wanted to be like: A jock, a great listener, good in bed, looks to kill for, friends that were always there for him, and last but definitely not least, his wife of three and a half years, Peyton Sawyer.

Peyton was a typical girl from the outside, but inside she was hiding a few dark secrets; her main one being she needed something besides Lucas in her life. Peyton seemed to have it all, but those who knew her closely knew differently. She always felt like something was missing from her life; of course she had friends, her husband, her jobs, and her passion for music, but she had always wanted a child to call her own. Growing up, Peyton did not have a mom and she swore one day she would get the chance to have a child and be the mom that she always wanted. She came close with her ex, but she never got pregnant. She decided she might adopt, however that ended when Julian and Peyton broke up.

Lucas just finished cleaning the tables when he noticed the time.

"Damn, I've been cleaning for three hours… Hales is usually done in two." He just chuckled to himself.

With that chuckle and a flip of the light switch, he was on his way to the house he shared with his wife and his brother. He walked in and found his brother, Nathan Scott, crashed out on the couch. He did not want to deal with whatever was going on there, so he headed upstairs to an empty bed and hoped Peyton would get home soon and safely. He knew how Peyton drove and he was silently cursing himself for not letting her text; sure, he did not want her to text while driving, but stopped at a light or in a parking lot would have been perfectly fine.

When Peyton finally got home, Lucas was fast asleep and she tried to wake him. After about twenty minutes of trying to wake him and not succeeding, she gave up and just crawled into the bed beside him. Not long after she fell asleep, the loud and shrill ringing of her cell phone woke her. She was waiting on this important call, but did it have to be at four am? She thought to herself as she silently got out of the warm bed to answer it in another room. She was so excited about the actual results of the call, but she also had to wait a while before she told Lucas hew was on his way to becoming a father.


End file.
